gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Letting Old Ghosts Die
The airboat liners were back in service since bringing the pier back, so I wanted to see what Endestria was like. I was looking forward to checking out all the cool stuff they were making in the factories. Letting Old Ghosts Die is the ninth episode of Gravity Rush. Summary As Kat brought back the missing area, the pier, of Pleajeune in the previous episode, it also resumed the airboat liner service that connects it to Endestria, the factory district of Hekseville. She decides to ride the airboat liner and check out Endestria. After arriving in Endestria, Kat meets up with Syd, who is happy to see her, to which Kat was pessimistic about it as trouble always seemed to follow him. Syd tells her that Alias, the king of thieves, is targeting Endestria's Sacred Gem and Kat is needed to protect it. Kat then informs him that she has correctly predicted that he needed another favour, but she obliges under the condition that she will no longer be working from the shadows like last time. He assures Kat that last time, there had been a leak in the police force and that he and the other elite officers will fix it. Kat questioned Syd claiming himself as an "elite," but he replied by saying that the police force liked his idea of fake gems as a bait and that he will be doing it once again. She sarcastically tells him that his idea worked out really well last time, but Syd insists that his plan will work this time as they kept it a secret among a select few to prevent leaks. He instructs her to patrol the area and look out for anything suspicious and promises her that the boss knows that she is trying to help this time. As Kat is patrolling the area, she meets up with the boss and another man. The boss, who addresses her as "little lady," thanks her for willing to help and apologises for framing her last time. The another man reminds the boss that she has a name and also thanks Kat for helping. He also introduced himself as Chaz and the "scary old" boss as Bulbosa. Kat breathes a sigh of relief and said that her help now feels official and that she didn't really care about sneaking up like last time. She also asks them for their opinion on Syd's plan and Chaz says that while there are some problems in his plan, it is very good and that Syd is a sharp person. Chaz then instructs Kat to check on the fake gem as they are patrolling this area already. Before she leaves, Bulbosa tells her that the officers don't know that they're guarding a fake gem and for the good of the plan, they need to make sure it stays that way. Kat flies to an officer patrolling the fake gem and asks him how he is doing. He replies by saying that everything is going well and that his grandma's wish was that he would protect the sacred gem with his life. Kat complements him by saying that the gem seems to be in good hands and tells him to immediately let her know if Alias appears. Syd checks in with Kat on the radio and instructs her to head up on a tower and look around as Alias is a master criminal. As Kat reaches the top of the tower, she initially thought that nothing was out of the ordinary. Seconds later, several explosions went off in the distance. Syd radios her and informs her that the bombs were planted by Alias and that there is another one waiting to blow up by the waste processing plant. He instructs her to retrieve the bomb as there isn't enough time for them to do it. As Kat is clarifying on her instructions, she accidentally presses the wrong button and cuts off the signal. When Kat retrieves the bomb from a dumpster in the waste processing plant, Chaz instructs her to bring the bomb to him to diffuse it. Chaz successfully diffuses the bomb and tells her that Syd was worried as her radio signal was cut. Afterwards, Syd radios her and tells her that the Nevi are lurking all over the fake gem. While Kat was ready to go over there, Syd assures her that everything is fine as the police officers are doing a fine job luring in and baiting Alias. She is confused about what he just told her and Chaz said he will go back to his post. After Chaz left, Syd radios her again instructing her to go to the real gem and help Bulbosa and the elite officers protect it. Kat questions his plan about using the police officers as bait since they are real people and that she will ignore the plan and rescue the officers. Kat goes to the area where the Nevi are lurking and fights them off to save the frightened officers. Afterwards, an officer informs her that the some officers have been trapped by Nevi on top of some of the towers. She saves all of the officers and heads to the real sacred gem. Upon arrival to the real gem, she sees elite officers unconscious and on the ground. Alias suddenly appears in front of her and she gives chase. After chasing and fighting Alias, he spawns and mounts onto a giant two-faced Nevi to fight Kat. Eventually, Kat defeats the Nevi by performing her finisher move. With the defeat of the Nevi, Alias gets knocked away and ends up in a trash compactor where he is crushed to death while Kat witnesses it and is sad to see such a gruesome death. In the distance, a military commander, standing beside a military member, is impressed to see Kat's fighting ability. After the episode, Kat washes up her clothes in tub outside of her Pipe House and notices Syd climbing down a rope towards her. He accidentally slips and falls into the tub and Kat angrily asks him what he was doing coming down here. Syd apologises and tells her that he has something to show her. He shows Kat a newspaper that depicted her as Hekseville's new superhero who defeated Alias. Kat continues reading as Syd tells her that she might get a medal. Kat laughs and tells him that her intention is to help people, not for a reward. Then, Syd tells her that he can't help but notice Kat's lack of clothing (because she only covered herself with a towel as she was washing her only clothes) and she was ready to punch him (jokingly). She believed that even though Syd was an unreliable cop, he was still a great friend. She also believed that trouble always followed him, but that same trouble ended up on her. As Kat was swinging her arm, her towel accidentally fell off, revealing her naked body, and she screamed! She admits (to herself) that she enjoys being called a hero and it was fun while it lasted. Walkthrough This episode is broken up into 3 segments: patrolling the area, protecting and rescuing the officers, and fighting Alias. Patrolling the Area The episode starts with a green navigation marker at Bulbosa and Chaz. You will go to that area and read their dialogue. Then, Bulbosa will order you to check on the fake gem in which the green navigation marker will lead you there. Once you get there, there will be a short dialogue between you and the officer. Afterwards, Syd will radio you to ask you to go on top of a tower that will be marked with the green navigation marker. As you reach that area, there will be explosions and you will be asked to retrieve the bomb. The green navigation marker will lead you to a dumpster near the waste processing trash. There will be rubbish on top of the bomb in which you will have to remove the rubbish (with your Stasis Field) before being able to retrieve the bomb. Once you retrieve the bomb (by grabbing it with your Stasis Field), Chaz will ask you to bring it to him. The green navigation marker will lead you to him where he will diffuse the bomb. Protecting and Rescuing the Officers After the dialogue between Kat, Chaz, and Syd, you will be tasked with rescuing the officers who are being surrounded by Nevi. The green navigation marker will lead you to that area and you will fight the Nevi until they are all gone. After defeating all of the Nevi, you will be tasked with rescuing 3 police officers who were trapped by Nevi on top of towers. The first officer is on the top of the tower that is the closest to where you start. You will grab him with your Stasis Field and bring him down to rendezvous with the rest of the officers. The next officer is on the top of the tower that is furthest on the left-hand side of where you will be standing after rescuing the previous one. The last officer is on the tower (it has a sphere on top of it) that is furthest on the right-hand side of where you will be standing after rescuing the previous one. Fighting Alias After rescuing all 3 officers, you will be lead to the supposed area of the real gem through the green navigation marker. Once you arrive, Alias will appear. You will chase him (by following the green navigation markers) and fight all of the Nevi he spawns along the way. Once you fight off all of the Nevi he spawns, you will continue to give chase and fight more Nevi. After doing so and following all of the green navigation markers, Alias will spawn a huge giant-two faced Nevi (as the boss of the episode). To fight the Nevi boss, you will fight it by using your Gravity Kick and aiming at the cores on its heads. Whenever possible, use the Spiraling Claw (pressing triangle) or the Gravity Typhoon (by holding the left-stick forward and pressing triangle) as they deal a great amount of damage and lock onto the target even if it moves. While fighting the Nevi boss, be careful as it shoots projectiles forward or upward. If your health goes low while fighting, there are healing gems scattered on the low grounds. Once the cores on both of its heads are destroyed (but its HP isn't fully depleted yet), the creature will lie down on top of a tower, leaving Alias vulnerable. You will go near it and attack Alias to further deplete its health. When doing so, use the regular attacks since it is much faster and the creature will recover and rise once a set time is up. Repeat this until its HP is fully depleted. Once it is, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (aiming the target at the mark and pressing triangle). After you do so, there will be a cutscene followed by comic panels as the episode ends. W''arning!'' When retrieving the bomb from the waste processing plant, BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL not to dive into the giant dumpster too fast, and at the wrong angle: this will result in Kat falling through the small gap between the wall and the dumpster itself. It is impossible to get out of there, and the only fix is to simply let the timer run out, which will result in a Game Over, from which you can simply reload the last checkpoint. This occurs more due to carelessness rather than being a pure glitch, but does happen and caution is to be taken! Video Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush